People will go to swimming pools in hot days. In addition to swimming, there are also many other water activities that can be carried out in a swimming pool, such as water volleyball, water basketball, swimming training, etc. To play water volleyball or water basketball, net posts or support unit must be set up at swimming pool perimeter. In swimming training, it might be necessary to erect a swimming training machine close to the swimming pool perimeter. Some of the existing ways for erecting such water activity facilities at the swimming pool perimeter include the provision of water-filled bases to carry or support the water activity facilities, and the drilling of holes on the ground surrounding the swimming pool for locking the water activity facilities thereto with screws. The water-filled bases have a relatively large volume and are therefore not convenient for use. The big water-filler bases also form dangerous obstacles and unpleasant scenes at the swimming pool. To drill holes on the ground surrounding the swimming pool is troublesome and would spoil the environment beauty of the swimming pool; and it is impractical to arbitrarily drill the ground surrounding the swimming pool.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a mounting base that can be freely fixed to any desired point along the swimming pool perimeter without spoiling the environment beauty of the swimming pool while allowing a heavy water activity facility to be conveniently and safely mounted thereon.